


Look at Me, Talk to Me, Love Me

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, I just had to get this out of my system okay, It's not that bad so it's fine, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sloppy Makeouts, They're just kissing so we're good, This takes place before Trickstar go to SS, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ofc it isnt lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Mao hums a tune as he reads his music sheet. He has to be prepared for the upcoming live.It is, after all, the biggest live he’ll probably ever participate, honestly.The only issue is Ritsu. Ritsu who is tracing shapes on Mao’s shoulders as he sits on top of Mao’s bed. Really, what is he doing now?Mao feels a tough scratch, almost similar to a cat’s scratch.“Ma-kun is different now,”
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Look at Me, Talk to Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing too many aus and questionable things, I just had to write some good sane fluff skjdnkds  
> Grossnoona here and I'm not getting possessed by the gods above this time!  
> It's just normal maoritsu fluffs which means I'm spamming the tag again bc I am a nuisance jsdknjdsnj  
> This takes place probs sometime before SS but _definitely_ after autumn kiseki so yea go figure  
> I hope you have fun!!

“Ma-kun is different now,” Ritsu says as he traces shapes on Mao’s shoulder. At first, Mao was fine with it, the feeling of Ritsu’s slender fingers draw and write out things that he couldn’t exactly recognise. After that third scratch though, Mao couldn’t exactly ignore it. It felt like a tickle― _ That obviously meant Ritsu wants Mao’s attention _ .

Why did Ritsu say Mao is different now? Mao thinks he hasn’t changed much at all. Maybe he’s gotten better at things but he’s still the same as ever with Ritsu. Has he changed how he’s treating Ritsu as well? He can’t tell anymore.

“Ma-kun grew muscles,” Ritsu started as he poked Mao’s shoulder. The size difference between Ritsu and Mao is too obvious now. Though Ritsu and him were the same height, Ritsu looks a little small for Mao’s clothes now. The way Mao’s pajamas just don’t fit Ritsu anymore, it makes Ritsu look more exposed now. The way his eyes trace Ritsu’s shape, he’s going to hit in the head for being dirty-minded again.

Mao turns to Ritsu to get a proper look at Ritsu’s face as he explains what else has changed in Mao.  _ Cute. Ritsu’s cute when he does things like that. Is he aware of how cute he is when he just talks to Mao like that? Probably not _ .

“Ma-kun’s hair is longer too―When’s the last time you went to get it cut?” Ritsu asks as he combs through Mao’s hair, Mao leans into that touch. Ritsu is rambling how it’s bad if he doesn’t get it cut soon. He’ll turn blind if he doesn’t get it cut. It’ll get in the way of work, Mao knows how much he hates it when it grows too long that it becomes a hassle to take care of. It’s best Mao cuts it now when it hasn’t grown too far long to even bother cutting. Ritsu nags as he makes small pigtails out of Mao’s fringe. Mao sticks his tongue out retaliation.

Mao drags Ritsu’s legs to the edge of the bed, prompting them on Mao’s shoulder. Ritsu looks at him with a peculiar face.  _ Don’t do anything funny _ , Ritsu’s face says as Mao chuckles. He just wants to get a good look at Ritsu, that’s all. Is it wrong to get a good look at Ritsu? Ritsu yanks the pigtails, making Mao lean closer to Ritsu’s stomach. This guy is too much, Mao thinks as he looks up to see Ritsu sticks his tongue out.

“Ma-kun’s gotten busier too,” Ritsu explains how Mao has been going around doing so many things, Ritsu can barely keep track with Mao anymore. Ritsu finds himself just scrolling through twitter or LINE to figure out what Mao has been up to. Ritsu doesn’t even bother asking Mao directly to know if they’re going home together or not. It’s honestly a little shameful that walking home together has gotten harder and harder to do. Mao can tell Ritsu is disappointed that they can’t do the things they usually do anymore.  _ It’s part of growing up _ , Ritsu mumbles. Almost as if he didn’t want Mao to hear that part.

Mao wraps his arms around Ritsu’s waist. He hums. It’s true, it’s gotten harder to keep up with each other. Though, he does get to spend his off-days with Ritsu so that’s good enough, right? He’s still finding time to spend it with Ritsu. He’s still here, hugging Ritsu till Ritsu complains about how Mao’s hugs has gone from sweet and fun to have to just straight-up perverted and annoying. Really, Mao doesn’t understand what Ritsu wants from Mao sometimes. Ritsu complains how he wants Mao’s non-perverted hugs. The ones that don’t have Ritsu trying his best to pull away from. Mao laughs when Ritsu struggles for a couple of minutes before finally giving up because the muscle mass between the two has just grown by a large margin.

“Ma-kun has definitely gotten a lot more perverted.” No doubt in it. Even Mao would agree with Ritsu on this one. He has gotten a lot dirtier though he can’t find a reason why. Ritsu knows why; he’s been hanging around that Subaru too much. Both of them. Perverted as hell. Ritsu firmly believes Natsume suffers under the same treatment as Ritsu. Innocent sweet things that both of them used to do have now turned into dirty and gross things that leave Ritsu and Natsume pinching their respective Trickstar boys for. Ma-kun should stop it, seriously. Ritsu is going to start kicking Mao out of his room if he keeps trying to go at it.

Mao rolls his eyes. Since when has Mao been the only one that’s perverted? Ritsu is the same, no? Simply putting on Mao’s shirt, saying that it’s big enough to cover him completely―Ritsu is just prompting Mao to these kind of temptations. Ritsu’s the one letting Mao hook his ankles to Mao’s shoulders and talk comfortably like this. Ritsu’s the one that even lets Mao into these sleazy-like positions. Due to that, Ritsu shouldn’t be complaining.

Ritsu pinches Mao’s cheeks tightly. Denying that they’re prompted thoughts for Mao to turn perverted. It’s just how Ritsu does things.  _ That’s all _ . Mao laughs, he knows. He just likes to tease Ritsu, that’s all.

Ritsu pauses for a moment. Letting go of Mao’s cheek, he mumbled something. Mao leaned closer to hear what Ritsu mumble.

“ _ Ma-kun is happier now. _ ”

Mao tilts his head at Ritsu. Mao is happier now? Well, he guesses so. He’s getting the recognition he deserved for all the effort he put into becoming an idol. He’s surrounded by so many people that love and cherish him completely. He’s surrounded by everything that he loves. Of course, he’d be happy. Why wouldn’t he be?

Ritsu shakes his head, explaining how he’s glad that Mao’s happy now. He wants Mao to keep smiling like always. He never wants Mao’s smile to disappear, Ritsu says as he pushes two of his fingers on Mao’s face to force Mao to smile. Mao shakes his head to stop it, he laughs as Ritsu explain how he’s really glad that Mao is happy now. He never wants Mao to be sad. He wants Mao to be happy forever.

_ Though Ritsu says that, his eyes were never good at lying. _

Mao knows Ritsu isn’t happy about  _ something. _ Maybe Mao hasn’t reassured him enough, yet. Maybe Mao hasn’t reassured him enough that even if they’re apart for long hours, Mao still wants to be with Ritsu. Mao still wants to date Ritsu. Mao still wants to kiss Ritsu and whisper sweet things into his ear as Ritsu laughs brightly. Maybe Mao hasn’t reassured Ritsu enough that Mao isn’t going to slip from Ritsu’s grasp. Maybe Mao hasn’t reassured Ritsu enough that Mao still loves Ritsu with his entire heart.

“ _ Ritchan, _ ” Mao calls out as he drags Ritsu down to the floor with him. 

Ritsu yelps in surprise as Mao laughs on the floor. Ritsu complains how Mao shouldn’t be doing things so suddenly, it hurts his ass for landing so harshly like that. Did Ma-kun lose brain cells from all that work he’s been receiving? Ritsu bitterly complains as he rubs his butt. Ma-kun is mean, Ritsu puffs his cheek. Mao can’t help but coo at how cute Ritsu can be sometimes.

“ _ Ritchan. _ ”

Ritsu looks at him with a sour face. God, he can’t stop smiling at this cute face.

“ _ What? _ ”

Ritsu is so sour about Mao dragging him down onto the floor. Should he help Ritsu readjust to feel better? Maybe that way, Mao can squeeze something out of him. Mao helps Ritsu wrap his legs around Mao’s waist as Ritsu threatens Mao. Don’t do anything weird  _ or else _ . Whatever  _ else _ may be, Mao knows that Ritsu won’t do it. Ritsu doesn’t have the heart to  _ actually _ be mean to Mao. Ritsu just  _ can’t _ do it. Ritsu is too soft for Mao to do anything remotely mean. It’s so cute, honestly.

“ _ Ritchan, _ ” Mao whisper, face real close to Ritsu’s. He can almost see every single beautiful flaw on Ritsu’s face. He can see how glossy Ritsu’s lips are and how red his cheeks are,  _ he’s embarrassed to be in this position. _ Here Mao thought Ritsu couldn’t be embarrassed anymore. Always asking Mao to do these weird things but as soon as Mao does it to Ritsu, Ritsu immediately becomes too flustered to function. What a funny person, Ritsu is.

“ _ I love you, _ ” Mao says as he presses his lips against Ritsu’s. Ritsu makes a small noise before resting his arms on Mao’s shoulders.

Kissing Ritsu always tastes sweet. It’s probably from the terribly high amount of sugar Ritsu consumes in a day. Typically, Mao hates sweet things. Too much sugar makes his head spin uncomfortably  _ but _ when it comes from Ritsu’s mouth, everything sweet is  _ just right _ for Mao. It becomes addicting instead. Ritsu giggles against Mao’s lips when Mao brings Ritsu closer, he tightens his grip on Mao’s shoulders.

Mao could kiss Ritsu all day. He wants to exchange sloppy kisses with Ritsu and forget about the long-discarded music sheet on the floor. He wants to keep kissing Ritsu even after Ritsu breaks it off to catch a breath of air. The way Ritsu giggles when Mao kisses his exposed shoulder, it makes Mao want to take a bite. It wouldn’t hurt to try right? Well, Mao lets Ritsu bite him but then again, it doesn’t hurt as much as it used to.

“ _ Ow. _ ”

Ritsu places a hand on Mao’s mouth when Mao  _ actually took a bite _ . Ritsu is glaring at him with a face that clearly reads that Mao has started doing  _ those weird things _ Ritsu absolutely hated him doing. That definitely means their session of sloppy kisses have come to a full stop. It’s a shame, Mao thought as Ritsu readjust himself against Mao’s bed. He complains how he doesn’t want Mao to bite him because when Mao does it,  _ it actually hurts _ . When Ritsu does it, he ends up becoming self-conscious about hurting Mao. Why doesn’t Mao do the same? Ritsu doesn’t know.

“Ritchan is too tasty.”   
  
“Gross.”

Mao laughs when Ritsu makes a disgusted frown. Mao scoots closer, Ritsu has his hands on Mao’s chest, trying to push him away. Mao finds himself joking how gravity is too heavy as he slowly flops onto Ritsu, Ritsu is scolding him for trying to pull such a shitty joke on his own boyfriend. Really, Mao is annoying―Ritsu won’t hesitate to throw him out of his bedroom window at 11.30 pm on a Friday night where  _ everyone can hear and see him beg for his life! _

Mao laughs once he fully flops onto Ritsu. Ritsu groans uncomfortably, Mao looks up to see Ritsu glare daggers at him. Somehow this face is cute to him, like a wet kitten. Surely, Knights and their friends see  _ something else _ when Ritsu does that.  _ It’s like looking directly at Medusa _ , Mika once said after accidentally hitting Ritsu in the head during his nap. Mao wants to laugh because this  _ scary _ face looks like nothing like Medusa. It’s just a cute pout that needs to be kissed away.

Each time Mao kisses a part of Ritsu, he mumbled his favourite thing about Ritsu. From how much he loves it when Ritsu  _ just looks at Mao _ to how much he loves it when Ritsu does anything. He can’t get enough of Ritsu. He wants to selfishly keep Ritsu to himself  _ but _ he knows he can’t. There are so many people who need Ritsu too. Knights need Ritsu. The tea club needs Ritsu. Ritsu’s own friends that don’t exactly intersect Mao’s need Ritsu. Ritsu’s own family need Ritsu. Mao shouldn’t be selfish in trying to keep such a person like Ritsu. Ritsu’s kindness will be too much for Mao to handle. Mao will end up killing it if he does that.

“ _ But even with that, I want to love Ritsu with every chance I get, _ ” Mao says as he kisses Ritsu’s lips. Ritsu frowns at Mao, asking him why does Mao like him so much. Isn’t it obvious? Ritsu is his favourite person in the world because all that attention that Ritsu kept giving Mao will always be a good special reminder to why he’s here in the first place. Mao always wants to be with Ritsu. Is that so hard to grasp? Ritsu is a pretty smart kid but even things like this can be hard, huh? Mao can’t blame him.

Ritsu rests his head on Mao’s shoulder as he hugs him. Mumbling to himself how annoying Mao can be, Ritsu doesn’t understand how he can be with such an annoying pesky guy. Mao chuckles when Ritsu says that he doesn’t know why his heart flutters every time Mao whispers how much he loves Ritsu. Ritsu is too cute. Ritsu is the cutest person in the world, nothing can change Mao’s mind on that.

Ritsu kisses Mao’s cheek before whispering those four words Mao has been waiting for Ritsu to say.

  
“ _ I love you too. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ritsu voice) Ma-kun is gross!!!!!!!! (yanks Mao's hair)  
> god I love cute ritsu more than anything  
> sexy ritsu is great but cute?? softe?? dummy ritsu?? thats where im at bois  
> again more 1am uploads so its extreme maorits time kiddos  
> thank you for reading!!  
> (if you want, you can follow me on twt [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan)


End file.
